


Eternity

by Terfle



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: The Snow Queen has Kay in her grip





	Eternity

Ice, ice all around me.

My heart is pierced with it, my body is kept fair from it, my sorrow has frozen into it.

The snow is my blanket, the ice is my mirror,

My imperfections razored sharply to my face, then pain can come no nearer.

Once I kiss him, then twice, three times I will not.

Once to numb him, twice to erase his memory but thice is to kill him. I cannot.

Eternity is my existence and eternity he will need, the word to spell out in the puzzle, to undo my shallow deed.

The snow bees are gathering, faster and faster they swirl,

Let me keep him from her intentions, that wretched Christian girl.

To shield him, protect him, shy him away from the scorching sun,

I’ll seek his soul and take him, before his task is done.

Ice to freeze his blood, snow to muffle his fears,

He’ll be too cold to understand, let alone dull his tears.

For tears are a luxury ill afforded, a tear to loosen the splinter hoarded

So carelessly in his childish eye, that all the beauty would start to die.

Surround myself with snow and ice,

I cannot do any more, the throw has been taken, that cursed dice.


End file.
